


Strzał

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angst? with a happy ending?, Gen, I AM SORRY?, M/M, abuse mentions?, sorta?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Dla Gospodarza wszystko zaczyna się i kończy na strzale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292151) by [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza)



Dla Gospodarza wszystko zaczyna się i kończy na strzale. 

Jest młody (nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek czuł się tak młody), kiedy ucieka po raz ostatni. Biegnie przez wąskie uliczki miasta, klucząc by zgubić wściekły tłum. Gorący bruk parzy bose stopy. Lina z praniem ciągnie się za nim jak ogon, zahaczona rogiem chwilę temu. Dopiero za trzecim razem udaje mu się ją zgubić. 

Kiedy ryk tłumu zaczyna się zbliżać, wciąga w płuca haust gorącego powietrza, przyspieszając ostatkiem sił. 

Później nie będzie pamiętać pustych oczu swojej matki, ani lśniącej strzały, tnącej powietrze jak nóż. 

Zapomni o grocie, który przecina jego policzek i pokrywa się krwią, i o obcym niebie, i w końcu o strzale która ciągnie go za sobą jak ogon komety, w świat który jest tylko jego.   
Kiedy pierwszy raz widzi śnieg, wreszcie rozumie, czym jest magia. 

Nigdy nie miał zwierząt, ale wyobraża sobie, że to podobne uczucie.   
Miejsce, jeszcze bez imienia, i on uczą się siebie nawzajem, obydwoje chętni do zmiany i kompromisu. 

Równowaga jest wszystkim. 

Gospodarz oddaje kawałek siebie Domowi, a Dom oferuje mu w zamian to samo, pakt z krwi zawiązany bez przymusu i celu innego, niż towarzystwo.   
Z czasem przychodzą inni - Gospodarz oferuje im kawałek siebie, ale nie Domu. Znajdują go uciekając - czasem dosłownie, czasem tylko przed sobą.

Niektórzy znajdują to, czego szukali i odchodzą, zabierając jego fragment sobą.   
Niektórzy znajdują, czego szukali i modlą się, by wszechświat nie zauważył. 

Powoli uczy się żyć, powierzając siebie w ręce tych, których życie zależy od niego.   
Kiedy w jego życie wkracza Grifaris, jest niemal tak zapierający dech w piersiach jak śnieg. 

W środku nocy wyszeptuje sekret swoich podarunków w ciepło skóry jego szyi i budzi się sam. 

Kiedy wreszcie włącza się do walki czuje, jak jego serce przyspiesza, miota się jak ptak w klatce. Miejsce gdzie jego lewe ramię posypało się jak szkło wciąż krwawi, jego klatka piersiowa wciąż wydaje się wibrować od uderzenia w tarczę. 

Widzi panikę, widzi desperację i widzi znaki, które powoli wyciągają magię z paktów, które zawarł. 

Widzi strzałę, która może skończyć wszystko i widzi przerażone spojrzenie Grifarisa, który zaczyna rozumieć, że odniósł sukces. 

Gospodarz bierze ostatni oddech, powietrze zimne jak śnieg, i zrywa pierwszy pakt. 

Dookoła w ułamku sekundy, który dla niego jest niemal wiecznością, Dom umiera kiedy Gospodarz odbiera mu siebie. 

Przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, którego nie widział od 30 lat. Gorący bruk parzy bose stopy. Gospodarz bierze głęboki wdech, wciągając w płuca gorące powietrze wypełnione zapachami miasta i zastanawia się dokąd pójść. 

Rytm jego serca, zagłuszający w jego uszach dźwięki ulicy, jest pełen ulgi i strachu równocześnie.


End file.
